


Kondres

by yanxioushirls



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Food, Friendship, Interaction, Invincible United, Invincible United Junior, Johannesburg, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxioushirls/pseuds/yanxioushirls
Summary: An interaction between two Invincible United Junior players: Dmitri and Skia.
Kudos: 7





	Kondres

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work featuring my two Supa Strikas OCs :)

Every evening in Johannesburg, parks and parkettes are filled with friends and families. Children playing and singing around the playground, young boys scrimmaging at the basketball court, dogs barking and running on the grass, just the usual stuff that occurs at a typical park. It is also a place where soccer players are frequent visitors, normally after their exhausting training sessions. Unlike Super League major players, Super League Junior players aren’t so much of a big deal to the eyes of local civilians, they still see them as normal teenagers, just with some ‘noteworthy’ soccer skills.

...

It was a Friday evening. Quite breezy actually, so a hoodie sweater would do just fine. Not so much happened at this parkette, belonging to a rather rich neighbourhood. The place was practically silent, just the blowing wind. The little playground, which consisted of a small composite slide structure, a monkey bar set, and three swings, was, however, occupied by one particular visitor. He was lightly swinging, although the swing seemed pretty low, as the boy was able to have his two feet placed flat on the gravel. He was depicted with a tan skin, wavy brown hair tied in a low ponytail, with yellow ombré bangs covering his right eye. His left eye beamed an electric blue colour. He was sporting a black bomber jacket, along with a pair of cuffed jeans, and his footwear is a clean pair of black ‘ankle boots’ from Vans. His attire was rather sporty, still appropriate for the weather. Sitting on the swing alone, the boy was relishing his snack, which appeared to be in small chunks of meat.

Looking up at the beautiful clouds, Dmitri Sokolov sighed, “I wish you were here…”

Dmitri has a boyfriend named Hiram Romilly-Power, whom he met during a soccer match. To simplify, it went from the ‘clash’ between the Invincible United Junior captain and Coastal Greyhound captain, to a skate date at an ice pond where they shared a kiss. The two cherish each other so much whenever they meet, but alas, having a boyfriend who lives in a separate continent disturbs the communication. Luckily, Invincible United Junior is scheduled to play against Coastal Greyhounds at their home stadium next week. At least this is something Dmitri can look forward to.

Fifteen minutes ago, Dmitri took a stroll to the neighbourhood parkette. He is pretty well-known in his neighbourhood, and one time Dmiri unintentionally got the whole teenage portion of the neighbourhood to follow him around. It actually creeped him so much that the cops had to intervene. Anyways, that’s for another story.

Dmitri rewarded himself with a break after completing his awful math homework, which lately he has been nailing it, and getting a decent mark for it at school. He still hated the subject, but thanked his math geek boyfriend for the aid. He still doesn’t understand how knowing trigonometry will help him in life. He was planning on giving Hiram a call, but time zones won’t do him justice, as Hiram was still at school. So now it’s just Dmitri and his snack container, lonely on the swing…

“At least it’s peaceful…”

Dmitri took another bite on his food, where every piece gave his tongue a bit of a tangy feeling. The wind was dying down, but the aroma was already gone by the time the wind picked it up. Dmitri felt a bit exhausted from sitting with a bad posture, just to eat. So he placed his snack down by the swing pole, and stretched himself out. Picking up the sound of footsteps coming towards him, Dmitri swept his yellow-ombre bangs, revealing his right brown eye, to see the approaching figure. The figure was depicted as a dark-skinned boy, with dark brown eyes, and black hair, although his was rather straight and slicked back. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie sweater with a bit of a yellow accent, a pair of black striped joggers, and a pair of white sneakers. Gleaming near the boy’s ears were his golden huggie earrings.

“Skia?” said Dmitri.

“Oh, hello, Sokolov.” replied Skia.

Dmitri sat himself back down on the swing and picked up his snack. Skia awkwardly sat on the swing to the right of Dmitri’s. Fiddling with his thumbs, Skia asked how his captainーwell, his friendーhow he was doing.

“I’m doing alright. My sister’s back at college, and I’m basically stuck with a busy bee, who I call my brother. Planning on annoying him again with my amazing flute skill!” Dmitri said with a chuckle. Skia was still a bit amazed by his Russian accent.

“Cool, cool,” Skia nodded, glancing over at Dmitri’s food, “Skarlett is probably still doing her theatre homework or something. I was just biking around, got tired so I came here. Didn’t think you would be here too.”

“Mmm, kind of pondering on what I should do when I see Hiram again-”

Skia smirked, “Dude, you just can’t get him outta your head, huh?”

Dmitri sighed and turned his head to the other direction, hiding his blushing face.

“Come on Skia, Hiram just radiates, uhhh, sunny vibes, I should say?,” continued Dmitri, “He gives us the best hugs, don’t get me started on them. Like this one time he came up to me from behind and-”

“Okay, okay, I don’t really need to know about you guys’ hugging moments, captain.” Skia scoffed, putting the emphasis on ‘captain’.

Dmitri and Skia just stared at each other. After a moment of silence, the two IUJ players giggled. The parkette was still quite empty since Skia came. The boys chatted about other stuff, well mainly about their last training session. Their coach is none other than the retired Invincible United striker, Skarra Mashona, also the uncle of Skia and Skarlett.

“I’ll be honest with you here, but Skarlett is more like Coach.” Dmitri chuckled. Skia definitely agreed. His twin sister’s temper almost matched that of Skarra’s, and he was usually there to witness it. Skia also acknowledged his own temper, but it wasn’t as bad as Skarlett’s, at least that was what Dmitri told him.

Dmitri picked up a chunk of meat from his container and showed it to his friend, “Kondres?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Skia replied and grabbed it.

He took a bite on the morsel. Skia’s eyes widened in response to the flavourful taste of the kondres. He looked at Dmitri with astonishment, as if he felt like he hadn’t had anything spicy in a while.

“Bro?” exclaimed the dark-skinned boy, “What is this SORCERY?! Woah! Like, this is heavenly!”

“Exquisite eh?” Dmitri smiled, handing some more kondres to Skia, “Kondres are such exotic and appetizing food! My mom made them. Love her!”

“Well I can tell you that your mom is a great cook!”

“Aw, I’ll let her know that! Thanks, Skia.”

“Are these native to Russia?” Skia asked, still rousing over the spiciness.

“Oh, no. This comfort food is from Cameroon, my mom’s home country!”

Skia was taken aback by that, “Wait! Your mom’s Cameroonian? So you’re actually part-African?”

Dmitri chuckled as he ate the last piece of kondres, “Yes, I’m mixed.”

It’s true, Dmitri is part-Russian, part-Cameroonian. He’s already used to the Russian culture he grew up around in St. Petersburg, and now he has started appreciating his mom’s culture more. Learning French from her didn’t seem enough for him to embrace it. Skia has almost no knowledge on Cameroon, or West Africa in general. But at least he knew how good a native Cameroonian dish was.

“I’m not surprised that you’re surprised, honestly. I think it’s due to the fact that people see me as a white boy who probably tans a lot at the beach, heh.” joked the tan-skinned boy.

“Mhmm, white-passing…”

“Eh, I sometimes stay quiet for a moment, until I find the right time to trip them with that.”

…

The next thirty minutes passed, and it was getting late. The parkette lights turned on, the wind started picking up again, and the neighbourhood started to emit light. The two friends got up from the swings and walked towards the gates. Dmitri gave Skia a hug, which is a normal thing he does to his friends, and Skia is still getting used to them. Actually, he secretly enjoys the platonic hug from his six foot three friend. Dmitri let go, and Skia took note that under the light at near dark, it seemed like Dmitri was almost glimmering. Skia blushed a little, kind of refraining himself from asking his friend on why he’s so goddamn pretty. He then snapped himself back to reality.

“It was nice seeing you again, Dmitri.” Skia waved as he took his bike, “And please tell you mom to make more of those delicious kondres!”

“I will! Dasvidaniya! Bonne nuit, Skia!”

Dmitri waved back as Skia biked away. Until he was out of sight, Dmitri briskly walked back home, with his main thought to contemplate, once again, being Hiram…

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Dasvidaniya‘ literally translates to ‘we meet again’, meaning ‘goodbye’!


End file.
